mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Link Huston
Link Huston is a minor villain character and a bounty target featured in Red Dead Redemption, part I American West and Red Dead Revolver 3dn edition. Info Link is an Irish's Gang member who is very drunk most of the times. According to Wade Fackcard, the engineer on the Gold Town line of the Atlantic Railroad, Huston has robbed his train six times. Wade reports that although Link sometimes wears a bandanna to conceal his identity, his fellow gang members always call him by name, so it doesn't do him much good. Interactions Revolver Link he can be seen in the mission "Twin Rocks" appearing as a common enemy. He is also seen as an enemy in "MacFarlane's Ranch". Huston is last seen in mission the "Bar Fight" where he is Willie Bollard's henchman before Will's duel with Jack Marston. Link is killed by Jackson afterwards. Showdown Mode After successfully completing the mission "MacFarlane's Ranch" on Bonus Mode, Hause-ton is unlocked as a playable character in Showdown Mode. American West Link can most often be found around Silver Town, loitering inside the saloon. He can also be encountered at the Twin Rocks gang hideout, but he will attack. He can be seen emerging from the main building with Mo van Barr after the other enemies outside are killed, warning Marston that the hostage girl belongs to Irish's Gang and that it was a mistake to try to rescue her. Quotes Multiplayer Quotes *''"I like to collect ears, so... I hope you got big ones."'' *''"You can at least make this fun."'' *''"Play nice now, sugar bunny, or else you won't get yo dessert."'' *''"Listen: put down your gun, I'll put down mine, and we'll settle this with a game of horseshoes, ya'll."'' *''"Hey, let's blind-fold each other and do the 20 paces thing, I won't cheat."'' *''"You ever heard of Irish's gang? That's me!" '' *''"Don't be scared of me. I'm a kind man, gentle man."'' *''"My guns gonna love you so hard, make your tongue bleed."'' *''"Why don't you come over here and kiss my lil' one?"'' *''"Always loved me a good o' Gold Town Massacre."'' *''"I got a bullet with a name on it! Bullet with a name! It is no doubt yours."'' *''"Aw, I smell someone peein' in their pants."'' Journal Entry "Dear men of the law: My train was attacked for the sixth time now by the same person, same gang. Guy sometimes wears a dirty bandanna, sometimes a Black Bandana over his creepy (or crappy) face. His friends call him "Link", so I see no reason to waste time with a bandanna. I would be very happy if one of the bounty hunters or sheriffs captured this criminal and had him hanged. - A witness, Wade Fakcard, also Atlantic Train engineer on the Gold Town line" Trivia *His character model is available in the outfitter under the group Irish's Gang two instead of one, like Sonny Higbee. *After being captured, Link often makes many sexually suggestive comments in an attempt to barter for his freedom. He is a homosexual after all. *Link sleeps behind the blacksmith in Silver Town at night along with Woody Sunshine. *Link is missing his front teeth, whether this is accidental or because of his poor mouth hygiene is unknown. *Certain rumours say Link is a Shinnoknist. *During the Twin Rocks hideout in free roam, Link may sometimes be found behind an overturned table. Unlike most of the Irish's gang members, Link is a very accurate sniper and often kills the players with a single shot. *Judging by some of his quotes, it appears that Link may have been physically abused by his mother at one point during his childhood. *In the original Red Dead Revolver his role was replaced by Smitty with whom he also shares a very similar journal page. Gallery Wanted_Link_Huston.png|Huston's wanted poster. Category:Characters Category:RDR Category:Irish Category:Deceased Characters Category:Daft gits Category:Drunkards Category:LGBT Community Category:Giants Category:Criminals Category:They Stink! Category:Antagonists Category:Overweight characters